Energy concerns have long been the focus of many different groups. The world's attachment to fossil fuels has become a crutch. Additionally, fossil fuels exist in a limited amount and are thought to create serious environmental problems. The sun is an energy source that many scientists and inventors have thought of as a way to side step fossil fuels and their detrimental affects. However, very few people have been able to efficiently harness this energy source. Several patents have disclosed methods and structures for using solar energy to create electrical energy.
The Lawheed reference (U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,637) uses an array of Frensel Lenses to focus solar light onto a solar collecting cell. The solar collecting cell converts solar energy into electrical energy. The Doe reference (U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,029) also discloses an array of lenses used to heat a collecting line. This collecting line then powers a turbine engine.
The Sparkman reference (U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,107) and Watson reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,063) are both systems that use solar energy to heat a liquid. In the Sparkman reference the liquid is a halogenated hydrocarbon. Further, the Watson reference discloses a liquid that is volatile.
The two Lindenbouer references (U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,707) disclose using a lens set into a block with a grove so the lens can rotate though the block to follow the path of the sun.
Further, the Dubicki reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,295) discloses a lens that sits atop a tank that doubles as both a heating tank and a storage tank.
Additionally, references have disclosed using solar energy in conjunction with other methods of producing electrical energy. The Moore reference (U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,972) discloses a device that uses a hydrocarbon generator with a solar energy collection device. The Charlton reference (U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,942) uses solar collecting bricks and the Earth's gravitational force to create electrical energy.
The Alejandro reference (U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,537) discloses a power plant that uses wind power in addition to a pair of lenses used to focus the suns light on a pipe. Another power plant, disclosed in the Derby reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,523), discloses a reflective device to collect energy from solar light.
The device in the Lane reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,303) discloses a device that uses a lens to heat a liquid. However, the device has a separate chamber for condensation.
The Be II reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,608) discloses a method and apparatus for producing electricity and pressurizing hydraulic fluid. The Dimitroff reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,474) discloses a device that uses a concave collecting chamber and concave directing lens.
The Houston reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,062) discloses a device that uses a plurality of lens to focus the sun's light. Additionally, the Arthur reference (U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,614) discloses the use of a plurality of parabolic surfaces to direct the sun's light.
The Bard reference (U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,118) discloses the use of a plurality of Frensel lens on a pyramid mounting structure, which sits atop of a liquid collecting device. The Dix reference (U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,683) discloses using a lens to heat an expandable fluid.
The Hanold, et al reference (U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,596) discloses a device that uses a satellite power plant to operate a Stirling cycle engine. Further, the Metzech, et al reference (U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,455) uses a row of lenses to heat a rudimentary boiler.
None of these references utilize the novel elements disclosed in the present invention. More specifically, none of these references disclose a rounded state change chamber, capillary tube and heat exchange system. These novel elements separate the present invention from the prior art.
While, all of these references disclose devices that advance the science of solar energy, none of the devices has efficiently been able to provide inexpensive, consistent, and cost effective electrical energy from solar energy. There remains to be a long felt need for a solar energy power plant that can efficiently provide electrical energy that is inexpensive, cost efficient, and continuous.